The Original Nicktoons
by Nicktooner
Summary: What if, in an alternate universe, the TV specials like Wishology and Channel Chasers were never done. And what if the Nicktoons became murderers or wanted criminals? Let's just say I worked hard on recovering this document. AMEN Strong language Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**The Original Nicktoons**

**disclaimer: I don't own the Nicktoon characters except for Roku II and (kinda) Tommy Turner**

**ACT 1 – Unknown**

_The opening of "The Awakening": Aang is sweating and having a nightmare_

_Recap on the events of Nicktoons Rebellion. (My other story, prequel to this)_

_Ozai has engulfed the world in flames_

_Katara has just given birth but the hospital was raided by the Fire Army and destroys_

_the building_

_Toph is fighting off the Army but gets killed by an assassin_

_Sokka was also killed. Many allies come to their funeral_

_Aang trembles under Ozai_

_Ozai throws a fireball; Aang wakes up, older with hair and a scruffy face_

Aang: (walks downstairs)

Sokka: Good morning Mr. Avatar

_Aang just walks and gets some Orange juice_

Aang: Where's Katara?

Sokka: Aang, where were you for the last week....she's at the hospital....she's giving....birth.

Aang: Why the hell did I forget that? (slaps head)

Sokka: Well....you're not awake.

_Toph walks in_

Toph: Allow me (shoots a rock at Aang's groin)

Aang: (writhes in pain) (gets up) WHAT THE HELL TOPH?

Toph: (laughs)

Aang: (growls)

Toph: Pass the orange juice

Aang: Yes your majesty (waterbends the juice on her head)

_Aang and Sokka laugh_

Toph: You piece of shit!

_Toph leaves the room_

_Aang and Sokka hi5 each other_

**CUT TO BIKINI BOTTOM**

_SpongeBob is driving to work to a store called the Edible Pants_

Patrick: (Eating a cheesepatty) G'Morning SpongeBob

SpongeBob: Hi (waves)

_Everyone in the Restaurant greets SpongeBob_

_3 children who are half-squirrel and half-sponge enter and hug SpongeBob so does an older Sandy_

Eater: (laughs) What a stupid species....Half-mammal, half-sponge

_The man and his partner laugh_

SpongeBob: What...did...you say.....about my children?!?! (clenches fist)

Sandy: Calm down SpongeBob.

_SpongeBob's fist is unclenched_

SpongeBob: You're right.....OUT OF MY RESTAURANT!!!!!!!

_The man and his partner leave_

**CUT TO DIMMSDALE **

_A young infant is being read a story by his mother until police agents barge in and arrest her_

12 YEARS LATER

Tommy Turner: I'm Thomas Aaron Turner. Call me Tommy, Tommy Turner. My mother was arrested when I was a baby. My father, I never knew him. I live in a world of corruption.

Our leader Victoria, she is the dictator. This war is worse than any other war, World War 1 & 2, the Cold War, the Vietnam War, you name it.

She's tough to beat, her and her crony Denzel Crocker.

Crocker, is one of those guys who you know is all powerful.

He's always out to get people

Thankfully, there are some men who are brave enough. Their names are Timothy Turner and his fellow rebel pirates. They are considered terrorists by nearly everyone, even though all they fight for is.....freedom.

I've been running. I'm wanted. I'm wanted because my last name is Turner.

They kill everyone with that last name except him because he can't be caught. I've been running. Running. Running away from them.

_Close up on Tommy's face. He runs, then another face, a different face appears._

Aang: Come one boy, you can do it! Run!

Kid: Dad, I'm not cut out for this.

Aang: Yes you can Roku! Run! Run like an Airbender!

Roku: But I'm not an Airbender!

Aang: Yes you are, you were born an Airbender, and you are the son of the Avatar, you will be the Avatar!

Roku: Dad, I can never be the Avatar, the next Avatar will be from the Water Tribe and will come...when you die!

Aang: Then you are the Avatar, because you are good at Waterbending!

Roku: Listen, I'm a waterbender, Mom is a waterbender, you are an Airbender, but I can't bend air!!!!!

Aang: Yes you can!

Roku: No I can't!

Aang: Yes you....

Roku: SHUT UP!!!!!! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO AIRBEND!!!!

_Roku leaves, close up on Aang, a tear falls off his face. Cut to SpongeBob's children playing with him outside._

Fish#1: (to his girlfriend) What a stupid breed

SpongeBob: What? (brings out a gun)

Sandy: Calm down.

SpongeBob: Shut up!!!!! (Shoots Sandy)

_SpongeBob shoots the man and his girlfriend_

SpongeSquirrel # 1: Daddy, why is Mommy on the floor?

SpongeBob: SHUT UP!!!!! (shoots all his children)

Patrick: G'Morning SpongeBob

_Patrick, and almost everyone else in Bikini Bottom are shot._

Policeman # 1: Let's get him!!!

_The Police chase SpongeBob in a car chase as SpongeBob throws bullets. SpongeBob hides in his mansion. He is in the attic above the room where the police are in_

Policeman # 2: He's not here.

_Gary keeps meowing, eventually gets shot_

SpongeBob: (whispers) Not Gary (shoots all the police)

_Cut to Dimmsdale_

Tommy Turner: Alright, so I'm here in what-was the US. Even though we're also under Victoria's rule, it's less crowded and martial law-ish.

I've got a job here. I'm at my house writing this,

I'm going outside for history info at the museum (looks out the window) coast is clear.  
_Goes outside to the museum_

Tour guide: Welcome to the Museum of Urban History. You can see here all of the Avatars who ever existed.

Tommy Turner: What's an Avatar?

Tour guide: You don't know? Well, the Avatar is a being who controls all 4 natural elements Air, Water, Earth and Fire.

Tommy Turner: Can anyone else do that?

Tour guide: Actually there are tribesfolk who can bend an individual element. The Air Nomads though were all wiped out. Only one remains, the current avatar, Avatar Aang

Tommy Turner: If he lives, why doesn't he help us stop Victoria?

_Everyone gasps_

Tour guide: How dare you say her name in the Canadian Republic! Not even Canada is safe from her. Avatar Aang does not help us because he's on the other side of the globe! The 4 Nations only deliver local news, not news about other Nations. Especially not about the United States. Now I shall continue.

_The Tour Guide says a lot about Nicktoon History. Everyone enters a room_

Tour guide: Now here is the hall of Dead Warriors, here we have busts of every famous dead warrior.

On the busts are causes of their deaths and their names. As you can see, our workers are currently renovating the room. They are because they are making busts of all the dead Bikini Bottom heroes killed by a former hero, Robert Squarepants. Also known as SpongeBob.

Tommy Turner: Can we learn about Timothy Turner?

Tour guide: Yes. Moving on, Timothy Turner was born on July 8 1996. An old urban legend suggested that Turner

associated himself with mystical beings, mainly Fairy Godparents. But obviously that's not true.

Turner had a wife, and a son named Thomas Aaron. His wife was arrested as Thomas Aaron was young and he hasn't been seen ever since. An old hermit named Cosmo made a "prophecy" that Turner's son will return, fight for the freedom of the world with his father.

_Tommy Turner runs home._

Tommy Turner: I'M HIS SON????!!!!!!!!!!!

_Soldiers bust in_

Soldier # 1; THERE HE IS!!! TURNER'S BIOLOGICAL SON!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET HIM!!!!!

_Tommy enters a hatch. Guards start shooting him with laser beams. Tommy escapes._

Soldier # 2: Sir, he's gone. Shall we go after him?

Soldier # 1: No. Let him be. We will catch him soon. (Close up on face. Appears to be an older Francis)


	2. Chapter 2

**ACT 2 – Men on a Plane**

_A sound cracks._

Tommy Turner: Hello? (hears another crack) Who's there? SHOW YOURSELF!!! (sound is now an airplane's)

_A floating pirate ship appears behind him_

Captain: Kid? Need a lift?

Tommy Turner: OK

Pirate: Cap'n he looks like.....him!!!!!!

Tommy Turner: Timothy Turner? Yeah....I'm his son.

Captain: Timmy Turner's son eh? We need you. Come on board.

Tommy Turner: OK?.....

_Tommy enters the ship as it goes into the air_

Captain: So kid, you're Turner's son.

Tommy Turner: Yeah

Captain: (brings out chalk) You know what this is?

Tommy Turner: A stupid piece of chalk?

Captain: No. This is **the** stupid piece of chalk. This is magic chalk.

Tommy Turner: Magic chalk? You're bluffing. ChalkZone was nuked.

Captain: That's why it's valuable. When ChalkZone was nuked the left chalkdust left our world able to harness it's power. This is one of the last pieces of White Lightning we got. The reason why we pirates use it under gross circumstances. This is what we used to build the ship.

Tommy Turner: So if you harnessed magic chalk you must be....Rudy...Tabootie?

Captain: Actually, I prefer to go by the named Captain Rutheford Tabootie of the Freedom Nicktoon Rider

Pirate Association.

Tommy Turner: Wow. That's a mouth full. Anyway, it is an honor to meet you Mr. Tabootie. It's a dang shame

the chalk allies were nuked.

Captain: That's what everyone thought happened. What's your name son?

Tommy Turner: Tommy Turner. My real name is Thomas Aaron Turner

Captain: Well. Personally Thomas, I received a notice from an unknown donor saying ChalkZone would be bombed by 17 Ultra-Jumbo Nuclear Bombs. Even as a great creator, not even I could imagine a way to stop that many bombs. That's why I assigned an evacuation order. All Chalkians are on this ship. And 89 pieces of magic chalk

Tommy Turner: How did the assassins find a passage to ChalkZone to nuke it?

Captain: No one is entirely sure. An urban legend says that the assassin was Vinnie Ratone. He made a deal with the Anti-Fairies for magic chalk. Anyway, lemme introduce ya to the crew. This here is Snap.

Snap (the Pirate earlier): My honors.

Captain: This here's the rest of the Chalkians

BiClops: Hello Master Turner.

Captain: This's Ren, and that's Stimpy. Over there is Gordon Quid of the Highland Quid Clan. That's pretty much our

team.

Tommy Turner: Wow, that's a pretty small team.

Captain: Yeah, that's why we travel 'round the world 'n search for more recruits. NEXT STOP BIKINI BOTTOM!!!!

_The ship bursts in a flash._

Captain: Listen kid, you gotta eat this. This here is a piece of gum Jimmy Neutron invented in his young days.

It'll help you breathe underwater. Kid, you are the only one who's gotta go there and confront SpongeBob.

Tommy Turner: Why me?

Captain: 'Cause I gotta stay here on the attoll (the island you always see on _SpongeBob_) cause the Chalkians'll melt if I get'm wet. And Ren is too "sophisticated" to go. Stimpy is too stupid and Gordo's afraid of water.

Tommy Turner: OK

Captain: One more thing, you need this, it's a tracker built by your father's old friend, AJ. We found it floating in dirty-as-hell river. We got Sponge's DNA so you better be able to track 'em.

Tommy Turner: Fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**ACT 3**

_Tommy walks on Bikini Bottom's streets._

Tommy Turner: Damn, the streets are bloody an' full o' people. Nematodes'r eatin' 'em up.

_Tommy Turner goes inside a decomposing pineapple_

Tommy Turner: HELLO!!?? ANYONE HERE??!!!

SpongeBob: You's the police? Stay the hell away. I got a gun.

Tommy Turner: No. I'm...I'm....recruiting you.

SpongeBob: Wha?

Tommy Turner: I'm Timothy Turner's son an....

SpongeBob: Wait. You Turner's son? Like I believe you

Tommy Turner: It's true. Anyway, as I was sayin', we got a rebel gang to stop Victoria, the dictator. You were a hero

so you have to help us.

SpongeBob: No can do.

Tommy Turner: Why?

SpongeBob: I'm a wanted criminal. I killed almost everyone in Bikini Bottom.

Tommy Turner: This is your chance to repent.

SpongeBob: I'm an Aethist

Tommy Turner: Even so, even if you don't believe in God, you can still repent....to the police.

SpongeBob: Who's your leader?

Tommy Turner: Rudy Tabootie

SpongeBob: Tabootie eh? Well, fine, I'll go. But just in case, I'll bring the old shotgun.

Tommy Turner: Good. We need more weapons.

_SpongeBob and Tommy go on land._

Captain: Kid! You made it! You got ole Spongey too, awesome!

SpongeBob: 'Sup......Tabootie

Captain: N'in much.

SpongeBob: Let's just get out o' here before those dang police get here.

Captain: OK.

_They board the ship as it goes on board._


End file.
